A Brother's Concern
by Dragon KeyboardFreak
Summary: Gaepora notices something about Link that he doesn't like. So, he enlists Pipit's help. One-shot


**This has been rattling around in my head for quite some time, begging to be written, so here ya go. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda whatsoever. If I did… well, Navi would never have left Link in OoT and Pipit would have a much bigger role in Skyward Sword.**

**0-0-0-0-0**

Headmaster Gaepora of the Knight Academy was worried. Of course, with his beloved daughter, Zelda's, disappearance, he was always worried. But for once, she had been moved to the back of his mind. At the moment, his concern was sole focused on Link, Zelda's childhood friend and possible future husband. As a father, Gaepora wanted the best for his daughter and Link was the best; unlike that Groose boy. Sighing, the headmaster looked out his window and watched as Link ran around Skyloft, trying to help people in need while also trying to complete his mission down on the surface.

When was the last time Link slept?

When was the last time the boy had just sat down and gave himself a rest?

Gaepora flinched a little when he saw Link stumble a bit. His resolve strengthened when he saw that. Turning, he headed out of his office to find the one person Link respected besides Zelda. The boy called Pipit.

After half an hour of searching, he found the teen in the Training Hall, practicing his sword movements. Pipit and the swords master, Eagus, both bowed politely and he gave them an incline of his head, acknowledging them. Looking at Pipit, he said, "Pipit, I am in need of your help."

"My help, headmaster? What can I do?" asked Pipit, clearly surprised. It was no wonder. Most people went straight to Link when they needed help as Gaepora had seen.

"It's Link. I've noticed he hasn't been sleeping and I fear that he may run himself to the ground if it continues," Gaepora replied, a look of worry clear on his face. Eagus and Pipit also adopted looks of concern. They knew how much Zelda's disappearance hurt and scared Link, but they hadn't known it was to this extent.

"What do you want me to do, Headmaster?" Pipit asked, drawing himself up unconsciously. Gaepora smiled and said, "Convince him to sleep. I don't think even Link remember the last time he slept."

Pipit nodded. Link was like a younger brother to him and if there was anything he could to do help the younger teen, he would. He gave both Eagus and Gaepora a small salute before leaving. Time to find Link.

**Near the Tower of Light**

When Pipit found the younger teen, the boy was getting ready to jump off the platform. Quickly, Pipit grabbed the boy and dragged him away, ignoring his protests. He was concerned with how weak Link's struggles were compared to his usual strength.

"P-Pipit! Let go!" Link demanded as he tried to release his senior's grip on his wrist. He blinked when the boy in yellow glared at him and said, "No."

Startled by Pipit's unusual show of anger, Link fell silent and allowed Pipit to drag him to the Academy. However, when he saw that they were headed for Link's room, he understood. He dug in his heels and struggled much harder than he had before.

"Pipit! No! I can't rest! I gotta find Zelda!" he growled. Narrowing his eyes, Pipit threw open Link's door and pushed the boy in before closing the door and locking it. He glared at the green clad Knight-in-training.

"I'm not letting you out of here until you've slept! You're scaring us. Headmaster Gaepora came to me because he was worried about you! When was the last time you slept, Link? I mean, I understand that you're worried about Zelda and want to find her as soon as possible, but running yourself ragged isn't the way to do it. And I know you want to help others, but you sometimes have to say no. I can see the bags under your eyes; you're exhausted; your weak; sluggish. Link, when's the last time you slept?"

By this time, Link was looking down in shame. He hadn't realized that he was worrying people that much. And he knew that Zelda would be safe with that Impa woman, but it was hard. He feared for her; for both of them because of Ghirahim. He looked up at Pipit and said quietly, "I'm sorry, Pipit. I just…"

The older teen sighed and gently pushed Link down on his bed as he expertly took the younger teen's sword and shield (where did he get that sword?) and set them aside. Link's blue eyes fluttered close as he murmured, "I just…wan..na…find…Zel…da…"

Zelda's name faded into the air and Link slipped into a well-needed and well-deserved slumber. Pipit sighed with fond exasperation and gently ruffled the boy's bangs as he said, "I know you do, Link. But learn to take care of yourself in the process. Stop making me old, that's my mom's job."

With one last fond smile at Link, Pipit turned out the lights and left the room, leaving his surrogate younger brother to his sleep.

He closed the door and turned around to find Gaepora standing there, an expectant look on his face. Pipit smiled and said, "He's asleep. I think he'll stay that way for awhile."

The relief was clear on the man's face and he said, "Thank you, Pipit. I'm glad he has a friend, a brother, like you."

He clapped the teen on the shoulder and walked away, his footsteps a bit lighter than they had been since Zelda's disappearance. Pipit's smile widened and a little and murmured, "Maybe I should go visit my mother."

With that thought, Pipit turned and headed for home. He knew that after this little incident, Link would rest more so as not to worry all of them. And he knew that if Zelda ever found out… well, she'd probably push him off of Skyloft.

**0-0-0-0-0**

**It's short, I know. But I like how it came out. I hope I got some of the personalities right. **

**Review to let me know what you think. **


End file.
